When an electronic device such as a cellular phone, Personal Digital Assistant, etc. is running, there will normally be intermittent generation of sensible alerts that will attract the device user's attention. For example, the device might be configured to draw the device user's attention to an occurrence (for example, receipt of a new e-mail or text message or incoming phone call or a preset alarm time being reached) within the device by means of a vibrator and/or sound (for example, ringtone) alert.
The vibrator (as opposed to the sound alert) is particularly useful for providing discreet notification, and in current electronic communication devices it typically comprises an electric motor connected to an unbalanced weight. In some cases, mobile electronic devices have at least two body parts that are movable relative to each other between opened and closed positions, and some such devices include an electronic motor for effecting such motion.
It would be advantageous to improve vibrators and openers in electronic communication devices.